


A Clone Named Glitch

by FallOutFandoms



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones are a big family, First Star Wars fic, Gen, author sucks at tagging, well most of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutFandoms/pseuds/FallOutFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is sure how it happened. Perhaps the cloning vat wasn't cleaned properly. Perhaps there had been a few specks of dust in it. All the Kaminoans know is that the clone inside that jar was one of the biggest oddities they had ever seen.<br/>They had cloned a female from a male template.<br/>Most of the cloners wanted the glitch terminated, but the Headmistress was interested in what this new breed of clone could do.<br/>This is the story of a clone named Glitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clone Named Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first Star Wars fic! Woo! This first chapter is a bit rushed and under detailed, but that's because I just wanted to introduce Glitch and who she was. The rest of the chapters will be better, I promise. This first chapter takes place before the movie, so Ashoka isn't around yet. She'll probably show up in the next chapter.  
> Anyway, enjoy the story!

Zero years

Light.  
That was the first thing all clones remembered.  
Light, and a sudden burst of cold air on their still damp skin.  
The same went for CT-7566. But their next memory was rather different than that of other troopers. They remembered voices, some angry, some kind. The voices were talking about CT-7566, the baby clone knew that.  
"We need to terminate it." One of the angry voices had said.  
"Why? This could be a very large breakthrough in our cloning." A kind voice argued.  
"How is a glitch this big in the system a breakthrough?" Another angry voice asked.  
"Do you not understand what this clone means? We've successfully cloned a female from a male template." The kind voice answered, and then CT-7566 remembered feeling warmth.  
"We'll be keeping her. She will grow with her brothers, learn with her brothers and, if all her tests are passed, fight with her brothers."  
"But headmistress-"  
"We've had glitches in the system before, have we not? We've had clones born with blue eyes, clones born with albinism. Did we terminate them?"  
"No, headmistress, but this is-"  
"No different. The genetic code was altered just slightly. A Y chromosome became an X. It is no different. Now, see to it that she is brought to the cribs with her brothers here."  
"Yes, headmistress."  
And then the warmth was gone.

Five years

CT-7566 grew up alongside her brothers, just like the Headmistress had wanted. She mirrored her brothers in almost every physical aspect. She was the same height, same build, same blood. The main difference was her slightly softer facial structure, and her definite lack of a certain something between her legs. She was almost exactly like her brothers.  
But to some of them, that didn't matter.  
"Hey, glitch, you better pick up the pace. You're falling behind."  
CT-7566 let out a soft breath. She was on her way to midday meal, walking down the hall with the rest of her brothers.  
"Actually, I have the exact same amount of space between me and 7565 as the rest of us. Unless you want me to run into him? That's rather rude of you, 7570." She answered, glancing back at the younger clone. He was only younger by a few minutes, but she liked to mention it from time to time.  
CT-7570 had never liked the idea of a clone who was so different from the rest. He spent his free time bothering CT-7566 as much as he could.  
"What did you just say to me?" He demanded, stepping closer to her. She was unfazed, and looked at him again.  
"I said it was rude that you wanted me to run into 7565, 7570." She answered simply before focusing on the hall in front of her again. Obviously CT-7570 didn't appreciate that, because he pushed 7566's shoulder, turning her to him before shoving her against the wall. Her head met the durasteel with a sickening thud, but she didn't let any pain show aside from a slight flinch. The rest of the small group of clones instantly turned towards the commotion.  
"Hey, hey, what's going on?" One asked, looking between 7570 and 7566.  
"The glitch was acting up again." 7570 muttered, but another clone stepped forward.  
"Don't call her that. She's our sister, and you'll treat her like a sister. She did nothing wrong." He said sternly, as if he was one of their commanders.  
"And who are you?"  
"My name is CT-7567, but I go by Rex."  
CT-7566 tilted her head slightly. He had a name? She hadn't known that. She'd always just referred to him by his designation.  
"Well, Rex, if you wanna protect a lost cause, that's your problem." 7570 said before marching off to the mess hall, the rest of the clones slowly following after him. Rex watched them leave before walking over to 7566.  
"Hey, you alright? You hit your head pretty hard, sister."  
"I'm fine. I'm a clone trooper, I can deal with a bump to the head...I never knew you had a name for yourself. Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked curiously.  
"I figured it didn't really matter. I'll still get called by my designation until we leave this planet. What about you? You got a name?"  
CT-7566 thought for a moment. A name? She'd never really thought of choosing a name. Was she supposed to have one?  
"...Glitch. You can call me Glitch."  
"Glitch, eh. Well, nice to formally meet you Glitch." Rex said with a soft smile, holding his hand out. Glitch looked at his hand for a moment before smiling and grabbing his forearm as he grabbed her own. A Mandolorian greeting.  
"Nice to formally meet you too, Rex."  
Glitch would remember this as the day she became her own person. 

Twelve years

Battle was nothing and everything like what Glitch had been taught all at once. She was surrounded by blasterfire, the sound of fellow troopers crying out in agony drowning out any thoughts she could've hoped to make.  
'Just focus on Rex.' She thought to herself, firing at the advancing line of droids. Brothers were falling all around her, and there was nothing she could do except make sure they didn't die in vain.  
This was her first big battle. Rex would always make her stay behind when they got called to a big fight, but this time, she refused. She could've gotten into serious trouble for it, but right now, all she could focus on was the smell of burnt flesh and singed circuits making its way into her helmet, the wave of a blue lightsaber not too far ahead, and Rex's back as he advanced with the general.  
She had been assigned to the famed 501st clone battalion, along with Rex. Rex had quickly climbed up the metaphorical ladder and landed himself as captain, while Glitch was left behind to stare at his back. She wasn't really upset, though. She knew she would never make a role in command. No general would want a glitch leading their troopers, especially not general Skywalker. So, she just stuck to following after Rex.  
But she was getting tired of it.  
Glitch wanted to actually fight with him, not hide behind him. She took a deep breath before bursting into a run, swerving around troopers. She skid to a stop near Rex, firing at the closest droid before looking at him.  
"How're we holding up, Captain?" She asked, the voice leaving her helmet a gentle tenor instead of her natural sharp alto. She had a voice modulator installed in her helmet, so she would sound like any other clone when in battle.  
Rex looked at her, barely sparing a glance. A glance was all he needed, though, to see the blue dashes along the side of her helmet. He let out an annoyed huff. "Glitch! I told you to stay back!"  
"Sorry, Rex, no can do. I'm done staying behind. I was made to fight, so for krif's sake, I'm gonna fight!"  
Rex let out another annoyed sound before firing at a few more droids. "We'll finish this conversation later."  
Somehow, Glitch knew that the conversation wouldn't end well.  
The battle ended a little while later. They had won, but at a rather high cost. Death toll was almost in the fifties. Glitch was sitting on the ground, looking over her blasters, when she heard footsteps approaching her.  
"Glitch."  
"Yeah, Rex?" She asked, not bothering to look up.  
"You disobeyed a direct order."  
That made Glitch pause.  
"I told you to stay back, and you didn't."  
She took a deep breath before standing up. "Rex, I was made to fight. We all were!"  
"Maybe, but I gave you an order-"  
"I don't care!" She snapped, surprising both Rex and herself.  
"..repeat that, please?"  
"I said, I don't care. I want to fight. I want to protect my brothers."  
"Glitch-"  
"No, Rex, I'm not gonna fight you on this! I'm going to fight until I'm shot dead! I was sent to this battalion with you, but you're treating me like a kid!"  
"I'm trying to protect you-"  
"I don't need protecting!"  
They both stopped at the sound of footsteps, and looked over to see their general approaching them. They both immediately straightened up, standing at attention.  
"At ease, gentlemen. Now, Rex, care to explain what you two are fighting about?" The Jedi asked, crossing his arms. Rex looked at Glitch before looking at Anakin again.  
"Well, sir, Glitch here disobeyed an order I gave."  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Huh. I don't think I've met you before, Glitch. Tell me, why did you disobey Rex?"  
"Because I wanted to fight, General Skywalker."  
"Wanted to-Rex, why aren't you letting this soldier do his job?" Anakin asked, looking genuinely surprised.  
"Well, sir, I-"  
"You what, Rex?" Glitch demanded, gritting her teeth. "You want to keep me safe? You think I can't handle myself?"  
"No, Glitch, that's not-"  
"Then what!?" She yelled, pulling her helmet off and throwing it to the ground. "Is it because I'm a glitch?? Because I'm a girl!?"  
Anakin stared at her, eyes widening in surprise. "Trooper, you're a girl?"  
"Yes, general Skywalker, I am. And I thought Rex was the one brother I could really trust to treat me equally. I guess I was wrong." Glitch muttered before turning on her heel, picking up her helmet and marching back to the ship.  
"Glitch." Rex said softly, stepping forward to follow her, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
"Rex, let her go. She's really stressed out right now. Was this her first battle?" Anakin asked, and Rex shook his head.  
"No, she's fought before. This was just her first major confrontation."  
"So she's never seen this many brothers die." Anakin murmured, not a question, but a statement.  
"Right." Rex mumbled in agreement. "..general, I'm sorry I never told you about her-"  
"Hey, it's fine. A soldier is a soldier. And by the looks of her, she's got quite a spark in her."  
Rex looked over at Glitch, watching her retreating back.  
"Yeah, she does."  
"So, why weren't you letting her fight?" Anakin asked, and Rex sighed softly.  
"Glitch was never treated equally while we were growing up. It was pretty much just the Headmistress and I who saw her as a regular clone. There were other clones who wouldn't even see her as a sister, they just saw her as a mistake. A mistake that they needed to get rid of. I was just worried that one of those clones would use battle as an excuse to..terminate her."  
"So you weren't worried about her skills, you were worried about her safety." Anakin murmured in understanding.  
"Exactly. She's an excellent fighter, but there's still clones who just want her gone." Rex said, looking towards the ship.  
"Well, did you ever tell her that?" The Jedi asked, crossing his arms. Rex opened his mouth before closing it, blinking a bit.  
"See? There's the problem. You need to tell her things like that."  
Rex looked at Anakin before nodding a bit. "Of course."  
"Go talk to her, I'll get the rest of the men."  
"Thank you, general." Rex said before quickly walking towards the ship. He made his way onboard, and almost instantly saw Glitch sitting in the corner, her helmet back on. He walked over to her, sitting down next to her. He slid his helmet off and set it down next to him, taking a deep breath of unfiltered air.  
"Glitch?"  
"What." She responded, and for some odd reason, the fake male voice that exited her helmet unnerved Rex.  
"Take your helmet off, please."  
"Why?"  
"So we can talk, face to face. I wanna hear your voice."  
Glitch glanced at him before letting out a sigh, pulling her helmet off. "What do you want, Rex?"  
"I want to apologize. I never explained why I always held you back from battle. It has nothing to do with your sex, I swear. It has everything to do with our brothers."  
Glitch looked at him, raising an eyebrow slightly. "What does that mean?"  
"It means, there are a number of our brothers that would like to have you gone. I didn't want any of them to use a battle as a cover for killing you. No clone deserves to go out at the hands of their own brothers." Rex explained quietly. Glitch blinked a bit in surprise, her mind processing her captain's words. It wasn't because she was different...  
"...oh." She said simply, staring at Rex.  
"I'm sorry. I see now how important fighting is to you. I won't hold you back anymore, I swear." The captain promised, his voice holding nothing but sincerity. Glitch looked him over before smiling a bit.  
"Thank you..."  
"Just, watch your back, okay?"  
"How can I watch mine when I'm so busy watching yours?" Glitch asked, a teasing smirk on her face. Rex laughed softly, grabbing his helmet.  
"The general was right. You've definitely got a spark in you, Glitch." He said before standing, sliding his helmet back on. Glitch smiled up at him before he left the ship. She glanced at her helmet before grabbing it and walking outside, holding it under her right arm. She looked around at her surviving brothers, scanning over armor and tattoos to distinguish who was there and who wasn't.  
"Glitch, hey! What happened back there? I saw you and Rex fighting." A voice behind her exclaimed, making her jump slightly in surprise. She turned to see a familiar face come into view.  
"Hey, Jesse. Rex and I had a, little misunderstanding. We're good now, though." Glitch assured with a small smile. Jesse nodded a bit. "Well that's good. I'd hate to see you get the brunt of Rex's bad side."  
Glitch looked around, easily spotting Rex standing with general Skywalker. She smiled just a little bit more.  
"Y'know, somehow, I don't think that's ever going to happen."  
"Well, that's some good thinking, sister. C'mon then, we're gonna be leaving soon."  
Glitch looked around once more before nodding and following Jesse back onto the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that? Good? Bad? Comment and let me know! Also, if there are any episodes or story arcs you want to see Glitch in, let me know and I'll gladly write them! Thank you!


End file.
